poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Aza
Vincent Aza is Jagged Stone's self-proclaimed biggest fan. In "Pixelator", when Jagged Stone forces him away while he is trying to take pictures of him, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Pixelator, a supervillain who captures people inside photographs. Appearance Physical appearance Vincent is tall with pale skin, teal eyes, and blond hair, with the tips of his hair dyed pale pink in an ombré manner. Civilian attire Vincent wears a white t-shirt with a v-neck, jagged sleeves, and Jagged Stone's face logo in black on the front. On the back of the t-shirt is black text with Jagged Stone's name above a list of places. He has black, fingerless, lace gloves with thick black bands around the ends of the holes. Also, he wears a black belt with a dark gray buckle, dark blue jeans with three horizontal holes on each front upper leg, and black boots with silver back heels and silver skulls above the ankles. As Pixelator Pixelator has a full body suit that is mainly black with blue areas and thin glowing light blue stripes, with his face being the only part of his body revealed. The top of his head is blue, with his hair, entirely bubblegum pink-colored, sticking out and brushed towards the right side of his head. His skin is tanned. Around his head and covering his eyes, he wears a black circled piece with a glowing light blue horizontal stripe in the middle on the front, a light blue circle line with lines inside over his ears, and a blue camera with a white spot beside it, black buttons on the side and a lens over his left eye. At the center of his chest, there is a pixel image of a lens surrounded by light blue, with a black pixel outline and purple, blue, and white pixels making up the lens. Blue areas of the suit are around his upper shoulders, partially on the sides of the front, around his waist, his forearms, the fronts of his upper legs, and his lower legs. The light blue stripes, some ending with circular ends, are vertically down the sides of his shoulders, on the sides of his upper arms, around his neck to the center, and down the center to the middle of his lower legs. Other lines are on the sides of his upper legs, the backs of his lower legs, and the front of his waist as stripes. His feet, mostly covered with blue, have black soles and toe covers, with light blue lines up sides, around the sole. Personality Vincent is obsessive about Jagged Stone, considering themselves as best friends despite not knowing him personally. He does creepy, immoral, and stalker-like things as his fan, such as spying on him to take pictures, following his mother, and having a shrine in his room with photos of him. He doesn't believe that his actions are immoral, and he is upset when Jagged Stone tells him they're not friends and Penny Rolling forces him to stay away from the rock star. As Pixelator, he is still intent on getting a great picture with Jagged Stone, but he is also sly, malicious, and prideful. He tricks people into believing he is taking pictures of them, even flattering Chloé in order to capture her. However, his passion for Jagged Stone is stronger than his obedience to Hawk Moth and his focus to take the Miraculouses. This leads to physical threats from Hawk Moth to stay focused and clouded judgment when he trusts Ladybug to let him know Jagged Stone's whereabouts instead of capturing her. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Pixelator.png|As Pixelator Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Supervillains Category:Photographers Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:White Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Mercer Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies